


Perfect

by hoetrick



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: (kind of?), Flashbacks, Foreplay, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, connor is in a coma, just trust me on this, mcpriceley, poptarts has a big part in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoetrick/pseuds/hoetrick
Summary: Connor couldn’t move. He was alive, but not awake. It was like being locked in his own head.Connor was trapped in a coma, stuck with his own thoughts and the memories of Kevin Price. The perfect boy. He wanted nothing more than to just wake up and tell Kevin that he liked him too.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom, so any type of comments are very much appreciated!

_“Why aren’t you having a drink?” The boy’s smile flirtatiously flicked up at one corner._

 

_"Well, I am the one driving…” Connor sighed in response, stifling a smile as the boy looked him up and down._

_“Come on,” The boy whined slightly, holding up the bottle in his hand, “One drink won’t harm, will it?”_

***

 

Connor couldn’t move. He was _alive,_ but not awake. It was like being locked in his own head. Like sleeping: yet somehow conscious.

 

He could think; he could hear.

 

He wanted to scream, but it was impossible – no matter how hard he tried.

 

He wanted to scream for his best friend. Chris Thomas was Connor’s best friend. And at this moment Connor wanted nothing more than to be held in his best friend’s touch, warmth surrounding him in comfort. The cold he felt in this moment was the opposite of comfortable – almost eerie.

 

Connor vaguely remembered what happened. He remembered the fuzziness he felt in his head as he drove down that winding road. He remembered the distant headlights approaching ever more quickly; he remembered the sudden panic.

 

He remembered the pain. He even remembered the sound of his own scream.

 

Then, he couldn’t wake up. He couldn’t move his body, his mouth, nothing. He was awake in his head – _wide_ awake. But only inside his head.

 

It wasn’t a bad dream. At first, Connor thought he was dead, and that this was what death really felt like: nothing about heaven or hell or God. Not only would he have died too young, but also those 22 years of living would have been a waste. Although, to his relief, Connor could feel a constant terrible pain in his head and his leg, and he figured he couldn’t be in pain if he was dead. Or, at least, he didn’t really feel dead anyway. So that worry quickly faded. It was always there – uneasily itching away at the back of his mind – but Connor stopped caring. He had other things to worry about.

 

He worried about the world around him. Even when he felt like he wasn’t part of it anymore, he could still hear it moving around him. There were voices – serious and professional, talking as if Connor wasn’t there. He could hear them talking about him, right next to where he lay. Occasionally, there was a voice that spoke directly to him: Connor didn’t recognise the voice.

 

Even then, Connor felt like he was being spoken _at,_ rather than spoken _to._ He wondered if they knew he could hear them. He could hear the tone of their voices, talking to him as if he was a baby. As if he couldn’t understand them. But he could. He could hear everything loud and clear, as if the sense had only heightened now that he didn’t seem to have any others.

 

There was also that beeping noise. That constant, repeating beeping sound that lasted only a second yet came back no more than five seconds later. It irritated Connor at first, but he soon got used to it. It was almost calming now; it gave him a sense of security. Maybe even relief. Since the beeping noise never went, Connor knew that neither was he. He wasn’t going anywhere.

 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried. But no amount of effort seemed to allow Connor to move – nothing was moving, nothing but the cogs in his brain. But that also meant he wasn’t leaving his place in the outside world – wherever he may be, he could tell he wasn’t moving.

 

It wasn’t long before Connor could sense some movement around him. It had been quiet around him for quite some time – save for the beeping noise. Connor wished he could see who had come in, because this person didn’t sound at all fast or professional. This person’s footsteps slowly dragged across the floor, the squeaking sound growing ever nearer to Connor until it stopped suddenly.

 

Then he felt a hand take his. It was warm. Connor hadn’t felt that kind of warmth in what felt like a very long time. He wanted nothing more than to react – to at least wrap his fingers around this person’s hand. For once, he felt like more than just an object in a room, for people to talk about and ignore.

 

“Hey Connor,” Connor heard a soft, small voice near him. He instantly recognised it. “It’s Poptarts.”

 

Connor could hear the wavering in Chris’ voice, knowing he felt unsure, worried, and close to tears. In that moment, he desired nothing more than to give his best friend the tightest hug he could force out.

 

“I know you probably can’t hear me,” Chris continued, and Connor wanted to scream that _he could._ “But that doesn’t mean I can’t talk to you anyway.”

 

Connor heard Chris sigh loudly.

 

“I’m so sorry this happened. I feel like it’s all my fault. If I didn’t force you to go out with us, this would never have happened. I’m so sorry, Con.” Chris rambled on, and Connor could feel a certain wetness on his arm. Chris was probably crying.

 

He could do nothing more than lie there and listen.

 

***

_“Come on, Connor!” Chris yelled out into the apartment, followed by a quick giggle as Connor assumed he wasn’t alone. He walked into the hallway, suspicions confirmed. Beside Chris stood James Church and Arnold Cunningham, both donned with the same pleading look that Chris wore._

_Connor knew there was some sort of party going on, but he knew nothing else, other than he owed Chris a favour and somewhere along the line it was cashed in, somehow landing himself as the designated driver. He groaned, knowing it would be nowhere near as much fun for him without a drink. But, he could try, and he had his best shirt on._

_“There is no way you’re all fitting in my car.” Connor smiled through a sigh, following the other three boys as they ambled towards it._

_“We’ll squeeze.” Arnold grinned._

 

***

 

Chris visited often, always introducing himself as if Connor didn’t recognise him by his voice. Following this, he would always hold Connor by the hand, caressing his fingers carefully, tracing every line, every crevice as he told Connor about his day.

 

This was different. Not a bad different, just… _different._ Chris had never treated him in this way: compassionately, like he actually cared about Connor. He already knew Chris cared, and that he was only acting this way because of Connor’s situation. Connor didn’t mind too much, really, but it did make him sad. Sad that Chris saw him completely differently now, and that he wasn’t the same Connor as usual.

 

“Oh!” Chris continued, after a moment of comfortable silence. “I saw Arnold again today. He’s got a girlfriend now! Her name is Nabulungi, and she’s incredibly sweet. I’m sure you’d love her.” Connor liked this. He liked it when Chris spoke to him as if everything was normal and nothing had changed.

 

A warm sensation tickled Connor’s forehead as he felt his hair being pushed back by Chris’ slightly sweaty hand.

 

“He said he might be able to visit soon, so at least you have that to look forward to, now,” Chris let out a laugh that sounded almost self-deprecating. “Instead of having me boring you every day.” Connor wished he could yell that he was not boring, and that Poptarts was his best friend in the whole world. He loved that Chris visited him daily, taking time out of his day for Connor. Someone was there for him.

 

Chris had always been there for Connor, thick and thin. He remembers the littlest things about Chris, especially his insistence on being called “Poptarts” the very first time they had met. Connor thought the nickname was ridiculous, but it wasn’t long before he found out why. Every single day of school he had at least one of those stupid pastries with him for lunch. Even when Connor first moved into Chris’ apartment as his roommate, he opened a kitchen cabinet to find a stockpile of poptarts with every flavour imaginable. Even looking at that amount of sugar made Connor feel a little sick to the stomach.

 

He remembered when he was taken into the ambulance, knowing nothing but the rough arms picking him off the ground, the blaring sirens as he was raced through the roads, the deafening silence as nobody cried beside him.

 

Nobody cried for him. Nobody was even there. Not even Chris.

 

Connor would give anything in the world to open his eyes and look at Chris again, to show him he was there for Chris, too. But he couldn’t.

 

“Also,” Chris cleared his throat. He sounded like he had been crying again. He didn’t cry as much as he used to at first, Connor could tell by the wetness of his arm and the silent sniffing sounds that Chris made.

 

He heard the professional voice tell Chris that crying would only upset Connor, and that he could hear him when he talked and that, supposedly, talking would cheer him up. Chris’ voice whenever he spoke sounded like he didn’t really believe him, yet Connor could still hear hope in there.

 

“This guy wants to come and visit you. None of us knows him, but he says that apparently he knows you. I hope that’s okay. He’s coming in later.” Chris stroked Connor’s thumb one last time before Connor could hear him leave the room.

 

The word “visit” made Connor feel a bit like a zoo attraction, where people sat near him and looked at him do nothing, before finally leaving while Connor continued to do nothing.

 

He _wanted_ to do something. He wanted to shout that he did not want some random guy wandering in and staring at him, and he wouldn’t even be able to see who it was. Why did a stranger want to visit him?

 

Why couldn’t his parents just visit him?

 

For most of his life, Connor thought he hated his parents. Their attitudes to life were completely different to Connor’s, and Connor vowed to himself that he would never see them ever again. As soon as Connor turned 18, he came out as gay to his entire family and fled to his new, shared apartment with Chris. He knew his parents wouldn’t accept him, but he kept his old number just in case they ever wanted to call.

 

They never did.

 

And now, four years later, Connor wondered if his parents even knew what had happened to him. He wondered if they even cared. Maybe they didn’t even remember him: their family image being much more important to them than how one of their sons felt. The very idea of them even irritated Connor to the core, but they were still his parents. And the fact that they couldn’t even be bothered to visit him once? It broke his heart.

 

Footsteps distracted Connor from his thoughts. The sound of footsteps drawing slowly closer, yet still more defined in sound than of Chris’. Connor assumed this must be the “guy” that Chris was talking about earlier.

 

“Oh my god,” The guy sobbed into the silence, with a voice distinctly recognisable for Connor, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. “I can’t believe it! It’s all my fault, Con, I’m so sorry!” The guy continued to wail, and Connor only wondered how many people were going to blame themselves. After all, he was the one who drove himself into the other car in the first place. If anyone was to blame, it was him.

 

After more silence, followed by a long amount of sniffing coming from the guy, Connor felt warmth envelop his hand once more. This guy held Connor’s hand differently to how Chris would hold it: this guy interlocked his fingers with Connor’s, and held their woven fingers tightly in his other hand. Connor liked it.

 

“Hey Connor. It’s Kevin.” The guy – Kevin – took a deep breath. “We met the other night. The same night this happened, in fact. Maybe you don’t even remember me.”

 

As soon as Kevin uttered his own name from his mouth, Connor’s mind seemed to instantly connect the dots, and he remembered from where he knew the familiar voice.

 

***

 

_Connor took the bottle from the boy’s hand, taking a large, grateful swig before looking back at the boy with a playful smile. “So, who do I thank for this free beer?” He asked, watching as the boy’s eyes scanned his face._

_“Call me Kevin,” The boy laughed, followed by a quick chug of the contents of his own bottle. “And who are you?”_

_“Connor McKinley.” He responded simply, smirking as he noticed Kevin’s eyes follow his every movement, the flush on his defined cheeks very apparent. Feeling bold, Connor braved another move, and moved his arm to caress Kevin’s shoulder softly with his hand. Kevin’s eyes followed this movement too, and he ran a hand through his brown hair before smiling back – bright white teeth and all._

_He had this guy in the bag. This was going to be a fun night, after all._

 

***

 

Kevin didn’t talk for long, but Connor knew he was still there because of the warmth of Kevin’s hands still clutching his tightly, as if he would slip away if he wasn’t too careful. Connor didn’t mind. From what he could remember, Kevin was really cute.

 

“It’s funny, really,” Kevin’s voice croaked, and Connor wondered if Kevin had fallen asleep beside him. “At first, I thought you didn’t like me. You weren’t calling me or anything, and I didn’t know why.” Kevin let out a sheepish laugh. “I thought we had a connection, you know? So I guess I thought it was weird. I knew something was wrong when your friend, Poptarts, answered your phone.”

 

More silence. Kevin finally let go of Connor’s hand, carefully resting it back on the bed. He started to trace circles up Connor’s arm.

 

“Seeing you like this broke my heart, you know? Like, I know we’ve only _really_ known each other for a night, but why should that make a difference? Even if I’d known you for five minutes it still would’ve hurt just as much to see you like this.” Kevin started babbling, but stopped himself. Connor felt another teardrop hit his arm. “You’re just a special guy, I guess. You don’t deserve this. I can’t even begin to imagine how your family must feel.”

 

Ouch. There it was. The bitter reminder that Kevin didn’t really know Connor at all.

 

Whatever Kevin was rambling on about must be some lovesick drabble he’s formed out of pity and guilt, because a night is not long enough to know someone at all.

 

Connor didn’t know how long it was before Chris arrived again. Kevin must’ve been sleeping once more because he felt the hand clutching his jolt to life as Chris walked into the room. Connor had learnt to distinguish who had walked in by the sound of their footsteps. That was one advantage of the otherwise creepy silence that swallowed the room.

 

Yet it was silent once more: as Chris must’ve noticed Kevin sitting beside Connor, and Connor could only wish that he could see the looks on their faces. It must have been obvious that Kevin had slept beside Connor all through the night.

 

“Uh, hi,” Chris finally muttered, breaking the silence between them. “I’m Poptarts. Connor’s best friend.” He sounded almost accusatory; Connor knew he was trying to defend him. The intention was sweet.

 

“Hey, I’m Kevin.” Connor finally heard Kevin move, presumably to shake Chris’ hand. “Connor’s… Well, another friend of Connor’s, I guess.” He chuckled light-heartedly, but Connor noticed that Chris made no sound. Instead, he heard Chris move closer to him, and Connor suddenly felt that familiar warmth of Chris’ hand around his that he was so used to now.

 

It felt different than when Kevin held his hand: whilst he was accustomed to Chris and that comforting regularity, he reckoned he preferred the new and exciting feeling that he got from Kevin. Connor based this feeling completely on memory; what he could remember of Kevin the first – and last – time they had met. He remembered liking Kevin, and remembered finding him incredibly attractive. There was nothing wrong with liking Kevin based on that.

 

“Well, he’s never mentioned you before…” Chris sounded protective, but it came off more as spiteful and resentful. Chris’ heart was in the right place; Connor could understand why it would be weird for a man he had never met to sit by his bed all night and claim to be his friend. Connor couldn’t even explain. He wanted to, but he _couldn’t._

 

“He… he hasn’t?’ Kevin sounded hurt, and Connor’s desire to explain the situation only grew.

 

He sort of wished Chris didn’t always have to act like his scary older brother, especially since Chris was the opposite of scary and big. He was a short, blond boy with a strange obsession with an even stranger pastry.

 

But he also wished Kevin would understand, he hadn’t had _time_ to tell his roommate all about him, what with all the drinking and the… _accident._ Was that really Connor’s fault?

 

***

 

_Connor had lost track of time; he had no idea how long he’d been kissing Kevin. All he could focus on was the heat he shared with Kevin’s body, the feeling of Kevin’s mouth on his. Kevin’s lips were soft, and now covered in Connor’s spit. Not that Connor minded, of course. He could feel Kevin’s hands entangled in his mess of ginger hair, which matched the shade of his glowing cheeks._

_When Kevin finally pulled away, his face was still close enough to Connor’s that he could feel the hot breath Kevin was panting on his face. It was undoubtedly arousing. Connor held Kevin closely by the hips, rubbing them slightly as they stared at each other for a good moment._

_“Can I get you another drink?” Kevin asked, getting up from the couch and leaving Connor reaching out for him._

_Connor shook his head. “I really shouldn’t. I’ve already had way too much.” He pulled Kevin back towards him, who pouted, before leaning over the seated boy below him and pressing a quick, rough kiss to his lips. Connor leaned into the kiss, but was left hanging as Kevin turned to get them their fifth drinks of the night._

 

***

 

Connor had no real sense of day or night, and relied on his body clock and some sort of estimate to assume how long he’d been like this. Other than that, it was difficult to know.

 

One thing he did know, in what he guessed were the several weeks he’d been there, was that Kevin never seemed to leave his side. Even when he did leave, he was never gone for long and always returned to sit in the same chair and hold Connor’s hand like always. Apart from when Chris was there, which also appeared to be very often. In that case, it was Chris who held Connor’s hand, talking to him for hours on end.

 

He also talked to Kevin for hours on end, usually about Connor rather than to him, like he couldn’t hear them.

 

Connor was glad, though. He was glad that Kevin seemed to be unaffected by his first encounter with Chris and still stayed, despite Chris’ clear persistence that he shouldn’t.

 

Kevin had no real reason to stay, but he did anyway. He stayed, holding Connor’s hand as he did so often, talking to him as if he’d known him for weeks (technically, he did – but Connor didn’t count that as he wasn’t even conscious) and always kissing him on the forehead before he left the room.

 

Connor imagined that if he could blush, he probably would. This was only time a guy had ever been this personal with him, especially this early into knowing him. Maybe it wasn’t because of Connor’s situation; maybe it was just Kevin. Kevin stayed because he wanted to – other than that, he had no reason to. Connor realised that Kevin didn’t even know if Connor liked him back or not. He stayed because he was a good person.

 

Connor liked Kevin a lot.

 

“Morning, Connor! Morning, Kevin.” Chris jovially entered the room, now used to seeing Kevin beside Connor every time he visited. “I brought you some coffee.” He spoke to Kevin. Connor noticed that they spoke to each other more than to Connor now. He didn’t mind too much.

 

“God bless you, Poptarts.” Kevin exclaimed, hand springing away from Connor’s, probably to grab the coffee. From what Connor could tell, Kevin drank a lot of coffee: his breath nearly always smelt of it. Connor swore the first thing he was going to do when he woke up was to give Kevin a packet of gum.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Chris sat on the opposite side of Connor, speaking across him. Rude. Kevin hummed in response from his other side, once again placing a hand back on Connor’s arm. “Uh,” Chris continued, “How do you know Connor, exactly?”

 

There was a short silence, followed by a large slurp of coffee.

 

“Well. I guess I don’t, really.” Kevin sighed. “We’ve met once, but I think it still meant something. Don’t you, Connor?” Connor could hear the question aimed at him, and he ached to respond. Yes. _Yes._

 

More silence.

 

“Were you the one who ran him over?” Chris finally spluttered, his words spilling out all at once.

 

“What? No!” Kevin was quick to defend himself, and Connor could bet Chris had raised an eyebrow. “I just mean… we found out a lot about each other that night. You know, we became close?” Kevin’s nervous excuse wasn’t at all believable to Connor, even though they did talk excessively that night and it was completely true. He just knew what Kevin was trying to cover up.

 

“Oh my gosh,” Chris wasn’t stupid. “Were you…? Did you…?”

 

His voice was significantly higher than usual, suggesting all he needed to suggest. Kevin coughed; Connor presumed he was uncomfortable. Connor, however, found it hilarious. Even though he was in the middle of it, he wasn’t even a part of the conversation – more of a spectator, laughing at his own expense. And, currently, Kevin’s expense.

 

“Uhm. No. Not really?” Kevin didn’t know what to say, stammering responses until Chris seemed satisfied. He couldn’t deny anything; Chris was Connor’s best friend and knew him all too well.

 

“It’s okay, Kevin. I just didn’t know unconscious boys were your type.” Chris laughed, overly amused at his joke, while Kevin groaned.

 

It wasn’t until Kevin left when Chris spoke to Connor again. Kevin had bid his goodbyes, including the regular kiss he gave to Connor’s forehead – albeit with Chris watching – and as soon as Kevin’s footsteps were out of earshot, Chris excitedly whispered in Connor’s ear.

 

“I cannot _believe_ you didn’t tell me about him! I mean – I’m sure you know – he’s so _hot_! As soon as you wake up, I’m going to be so mad at you for not telling me.” Chris didn’t sound at all infuriated, but rather way too thrilled. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Chris to get excited about this, but it contrasted with what he was saying. It was sweet, that Chris cared. Connor could also assume that Chris approved of Kevin, which made things slightly easier – if he could even think that in his state.

 

“How did you even cuff yourself a guy like him?”

 

Connor had no clue. Had he even “cuffed” Kevin (to put it crudely)? He’d had absolutely no say in it, but since Kevin visited every day, he could safely assume so. After all, Chris did say it first, and Chris sees and talks to Kevin every day. At that moment, Connor valued his sight more than ever before: he had no idea how Kevin felt without even being able to see the expression he wore on his face.

 

Connor had no idea how Kevin looked at him. Could it be guilt? Sorrow? Or, even one of affection?

 

That question was answered for Connor not too long afterwards. It must have been days, from what Connor could guess, and he was once again alone with Kevin. Chris must have been at work, because he hadn’t been around for a while, but Kevin hadn’t moved for way too long.

 

The only movement that signified Kevin’s presence was the gentle stroking Connor felt up and down his arm – that, and the warmth of Kevin’s breath against his face. He must have been sitting very close.

 

“God,” Kevin’s voice cracked embarrassingly, as he hadn’t spoken in what had to be close to a day. The word hung in the silence for a while, Kevin obviously trying to find his words. “I don’t even want to look at you like this, but I can’t look away. I don’t even know why.”

 

Kevin cleared his throat, moving his hand to caress Connor’s cheek.

 

“Is it weird to call you pretty? Because you’re incredibly pretty, even when you’re in a coma. Maybe that’s why I can’t stop staring at you.”

 

Kevin had finally said the c-word that everyone avoided saying – that Connor avoided thinking. As if ignoring it would somehow also numb them from the reality of what Connor’s situation really was.

 

But Kevin called him pretty, and Connor could’ve sworn he heard the beeping in the background speed up for a second.

 

“I spend so much time with you. And, well, when I’m staring at your face for this long every day, I can’t help but get attached to you more and more every day. Is that weird? It’s really weird…” Kevin trailed off at the end, somehow talking to himself while talking to Connor.

 

“I guess… I guess what I’m saying is I really like you. And I have no idea if you even like me, but there’s no denying you at least seemed like you did that night. From what I remember, you were basically perfect. So I’m staying here until you wake up, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

 

Oh, how Connor longed to just get up and tell Kevin that _he liked him too._

 

***

 

_Connor was straddling Kevin’s lap, twirling his fingers round and round a particular long lock of hair on Kevin’s head as Kevin spoke. He had tuned out a while ago, choosing to focus more on Kevin’s face rather than what he was saying. Orlando, Florida began to become a boring subject after a certain amount of time, but Connor had to admit it was adorable how much Kevin cared about the subject._

_“What about you?” Kevin finally said, catching Connor’s attention by looking into his eyes._

_“Huh?” Connor didn’t even bother to pretend that he had listened, but luckily Kevin just laughed and grabbed Connor’s face._

_“You’re just lucky you’re so damn cute,” Kevin emphasised every word with a short kiss to Connor’s lips, making him smile sweetly as he moved his hands to rest on Kevin’s chest. “Please let me take you out for a real date sometime, instead of just some party.”_

_Connor looked right into Kevin’s pleading eyes, and his heart raced. He would love nothing more. Kevin was sweet, kind, and not to mention, unbelievably attractive – and Connor felt that he really had some sort of connection with Kevin above just making out with him until he couldn’t feel his lips._

_“I would like that a lot.” Connor smiled at Kevin, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Kevin’s. He licked his lips. He wanted to kiss Kevin again. Kevin was an amazing kisser._

_He couldn’t even begin to imagine how good Kevin must be at everything else._

_Connor must’ve been staring, because Kevin grinned at him from his position seated underneath Connor. “Do you like what you see?”_

_“I think you know the answer to that by now,” Connor said, still plagued with the thoughts he’d just formed in his head: Kevin was underneath him; hot, sweaty, naked–_

_They’d been talking for hours now, and Connor had a sudden burst of impatience._

_“Enough talking, can we make out again?” Connor whined, which caused Kevin to laugh once more. Kevin obliged, though, quickly pressing his lips against Connor’s and tilting his head slightly. Kevin wasn’t rough, but his pace matched Connor’s obvious impatience. Connor could feel Kevin’s hands tracing his hips and waist, finding a spot just below his waist to firmly grasp with his fingers; Connor hoped it would leave bruises. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a semi in his pants right then._

_Connor couldn’t help it when he rolled his hips into Kevin’s, but the gasp Kevin let out into his mouth persuaded Connor to grind into Kevin again, pulling back from the kiss to see the look on Kevin’s face._

_Kevin was red in the face, his brown eyes wide as he stared at Connor with his mouth hanging open. Connor grinned. It was hot._

_Connor moved to kiss Kevin’s jaw, pressing sloppy kisses along it as he worked his way down Kevin’s neck. Reaching the crease where Kevin’s neck met his shoulders, Connor decided to leave a bite. Kevin arched his hips into Connor, muffling his soft groan with his hand. Wanting to achieve the same reaction again, Connor pulled on the collar of Kevin’s shirt, ready to leave another bite–_

_His phone rang._

_Connor pulled back, sighing as he reached into his back pocket to answer his phone._

_“It’s Poptarts. We’re all going home now, but we can’t find you anywhere!”_

_Connor didn’t even respond, sighing exasperatedly as he looked down at Kevin. Kevin was panting heavily underneath him, and honestly it would’ve been a dream come true to look down at that, if only he couldn’t hear Chris’ annoying voice yelling at him over the phone._

_“Fine. But you still owe me one!”_

_“Great.” Connor grumbled back._

_“See you at the apartment.” Chris said, hanging up afterwards._

_Connor stared at his phone screen for a long moment, not wanting to look back at Kevin who was left high and dry. When he did look down at Kevin, however, he didn’t look irritated at all; a more understanding look was painted on his face instead._

_“It’s okay,” Kevin smiled, “You have to go now, I get it.”_

_Connor got off Kevin’s lap, standing up and brushing himself off, as he looked anywhere but at the bulge in Kevin’s pants. Kevin stood up after him, doing the same. He’d invite Kevin home with him, but he knew Chris wouldn’t appreciate it._

_“I’m really sorry.” Connor apologised, looping his arms around Kevin’s neck and pressing a quick soft kiss to his lips. He could feel Kevin smiling against his lips._

_“Please get yourself a taxi,” Kevin breathed after pulling back slightly, “We’ve had a lot to drink.” He stroked Connor’s cheek, and Connor ignored him._

_He’d be absolutely fine._

_“I promise to call as soon as I can,” Connor pulled in Kevin for one more kiss goodbye, not wanting to let go, “Can’t wait for that date.”_

_As he walked away, heading to his car, Connor glanced back to see Kevin’s eyes firmly settled on his ass._

_His heart flipped with joy. Kevin was the most perfect boy ever._

 

***

 

Kevin’s hand was always warm. It held Connor’s hand firmly, and showed no signs of letting go for a while. Kevin always seemed able to hold Connor’s hand for hours upon end, usually saying nothing as he stared at Connor’s still body, waiting patiently for any sign of movement. Anything at all.

 

Connor always tried to move, somehow. He put so much effort into it when he could, but nothing seemed to be enough to pull him out of his comatose state.

 

Earlier that day, Connor’s friends, James and Arnold, came to visit. Arnold even brought his girlfriend, Nabulungi, whom Connor hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting yet. He had no idea what she looked like; Arnold constantly saying she was perfect didn’t really help put an image in Connor’s mind. Connor’s definition of perfect was definitely just Kevin Price.

 

Arnold talked to Connor a lot during his visit, telling him everything that had happened in the past month – which mainly consisted of a retelling of what had happened in Game Of Thrones since Connor had last seen it.

 

Connor remembers how he became friends with Arnold. It had been nearly two years since then, but the memory was still clear in his head. They had sat across from each other on the train – completely by chance – and Arnold immediately complimented Connor on his Star Trek t-shirt. He instantly dived into a deep conversation about the movies, and Connor had been too nervous the entire time to admit that he had just borrowed the shirt from his roommate.

 

James, on the other hand, had said close to nothing to Connor while he visited. He barely even spoke to anybody else in the room, only saying hi to each person before sitting silently next to Connor.

 

Connor also remembers how he became friends with James, too. It had been possibly just over a year. Funnily enough, they had met over a dating app – which Connor had used for about a week before deleting it. It wasn’t really his thing. In that week, he had managed to go on a date with James Church, whom he had found fairly good-looking. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see James as anything more than just a friend, and when James leaned in for a kiss, Connor broke out into a fit of giggles.

 

Sure, it may have been humiliating for James at the time, but they’d grown into such a strong friendship since then.

 

“Are you okay, man?” Connor heard Chris ask. Connor couldn’t even get started on Chris. They’d been best friends since middle school.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. This is just… a lot. Isn’t it?” James breathed, barely audible over Arnold’s ramblings. Connor knew that Arnold rambled when he was upset, while James always stayed quiet when he was upset.

 

“He will wake up. Eventually. I hope,” Chris sighed back reassuringly, yet he didn’t sound very reassured himself.

 

Connor didn’t know how to feel about that. Were they losing their faith in him? He really wanted to wake up, he really tried, but he just needed time. Or what if he didn’t wake up? What would happen then? Connor hoped he didn’t have to stay like this until the end of time.

 

When Arnold, James and Nabulungi had left and said their goodbyes, Kevin had walked in just as they’d left, completely missing them.

 

“Oh, hey, Kev.” Chris said from the corner of the room. “I was just about to take a nap on this chair, but you can use it if you want.” Connor thought Chris should just go home, not wanting to affect Chris’ sleeping habits. Then he realised maybe there was a reason Chris barely went back to the apartment. It probably felt nothing like home anymore when it was just him.

 

“No, it’s okay.” Kevin said, and Connor felt the bed dip on one side, as Kevin must’ve sat down on it.

 

Kevin interlocked his fingers with Connor’s, gently pressing down on Connor’s fingers with his other hand, imitating Connor holding his hand back. He stayed completely silent, until the sound of soft snoring filled the room from where Chris was.

 

“Hey, Connor,” Kevin whispered, presumably to not wake Chris up, “It’s Kevin.”

 

Kevin didn’t say anything else: either he couldn’t find any words to say, or he just respected that Chris wanted to sleep.

 

Kevin used his free hand to brush the hair out of Connor’s face, which is what he did every time he went to kiss Connor’s forehead. Connor anticipated the familiar wet warmth on his forehead, but Kevin stopped.

 

He had leaned in, Connor could tell by the feeling of Kevin’s breath against his face, but he had stopped before he had placed the kiss on Connor’s forehead.

 

Then Connor felt the kiss.

 

It wasn’t on his forehead; Kevin had moved to place the kiss on Connor’s lips.

 

Kevin was kissing Connor on the lips!

 

Connor wished he could kiss back. He ached with all his desires to just wake up and kiss back. So he tried to kiss back. He just tried.

 

And he was! He could feel his lips begin to move, he could feel his eyes open, and he could feel his heart race as he moved his lips against Kevin’s. He could barely call the movement a kiss, but he was moving, and that was all that mattered.

 

Kevin immediately pulled away as he noticed Connor’s lips move, eyes wide in hope and shock. Connor stared back from where he lay, smiling weakly.

“Oh my God!” Kevin yelled, no longer paying any regard to Chris’ nap. “Oh my God! Connor! You’re awake!”

 

Kevin looked crazy: his hands flew everywhere and his face had formed the biggest grin Connor had ever seen on anyone ever.

 

Connor saw that Chris had woken up, and now he was flailing and grinning too, and he tackled Kevin in a huge hug – both still watching Connor intently.

 

Connor could only smile. He’d never seen Chris so happy, and he looked almost the exact same as he remembered. Just more tired.

 

Kevin was just as perfect as Connor remembered, and his heart still raced just by looking at him. As he looked into Kevin’s eyes, he noticed the significantly smaller amount of lust than when he had last looked into Kevin’s eyes, and a much larger look of genuine affection. He also noted that Kevin’s hair was longer, which he very much liked.

 

It was a while before anyone said anything again, and one of the doctors Connor had recognised as a professional voice had examined him, peering into his eyes with a light and putting a hand against his forehead. He smiled back at Chris and Kevin, giving them a thumbs up.

 

Connor tried to say something – anything – but he couldn’t get the words out. He tried, but his voice just came out as a high-pitched squeak. Still, it was his voice, and he had one. He could move and speak again.

 

“Don’t say anything, Connor, it’s okay.” Chris pulled Connor into a big hug, while Kevin watched from behind. “Oh,” He continued, pointing back at Kevin. Kevin looked surprisingly nervous. “Do you remember Kevin?”

 

Connor cleared his throat, sitting up.

 

“Remember him? He never left my side; he didn’t even give me a chance to forget him!” Connor could hear himself say, and he could swear the smile on his face was larger than Chris’ and Kevin’s combined.

 

Connor reached his arms out for Kevin, who walked up to him rather nervously. When Kevin was close enough, Connor wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Despite the long wait, it wasn’t rushed; it was slow and sweet, Connor expressing his mutual feelings for Kevin through the kiss.

 

When they broke apart, Connor rested his forehead against Kevin’s, smiling as he felt Kevin’s uneven breathing against his face. He’d definitely missed this.

 

-

 

Connor was allowed back into his apartment that same day, and Arnold insisted they should throw a party. Connor, however, said he just wanted to rest.

 

They were watching a movie: Connor, Chris and Kevin. Connor had barely focussed on what they were watching, his attention mainly on the feeling of Kevin’s arms wrapped around his waist as they lay on the couch. Chris had passed out within the first ten minutes of the movie, clearly exhausted.

 

Connor was glad Kevin stayed. They definitely had something, and he was glad it hadn’t been ruined by what happened. It only seemed to make whatever their relationship was stronger, and Connor didn’t mind at all.

 

“You know,” Connor whispered as the credits rolled, knowing Kevin was awake. “This is technically my second day knowing you.”

 

“Could you hear anything?” Kevin asked, looking at Connor. “While you were…”

 

“In a coma?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Everything.” Connor confirmed. He swore he could hear Kevin swallow.

 

After several minutes, Connor got up. He stretched, and put the TV on mute.

 

“Hey. I’m going to bed. Care to join me?” Connor asked, holding out his hand for Kevin to take. Kevin must’ve missed the look in his eyes.

 

“Are you tired?” Kevin sat where he was, eyeing Connor’s hand.

 

“It feels like I’ve been sleeping for a month. I could stay up all night. Wanna make up for lost time?” Connor winked at Kevin, and Kevin finally got the point of what Connor was saying. He shot up, grasping Connor’s hand and rushing him to his room.

 

Connor had never felt so alive in his life.


End file.
